


Honey, I'm Home

by reindeergames19



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, but i tagged it, case of mistaken identity, idk if impersonating someones husband and having sex with their spouse is considered non-con, tagged as non-con just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeergames19/pseuds/reindeergames19
Summary: What if Director Keller was married? What if Talos, in the course of his duty, was faced with a difficult yet not entirely unwelcome choice? The things he did for a mission...





	Honey, I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> So as evidenced by my Rogue One fic, I'm a huge slut for Ben M. and I had a feeling that once I saw Captain Marvel, I would have the undeniable need to write a fic about him. Little did I know he would be married in canon. And since I am apparently incapable of writing fics sans OC's, I came up with this little doozy. Please be gentle.

Talos stared at the keys in his hand and then at the black vehicle before him with a look of mild distaste. These Terrans must have a death wish, driving around in these piles of junk.  
He scoffed.  
“Are you headed home, sir?” A voice came from behind him, breaking him from his musings. He pushed the glasses up his nose, remembering fully that he had taken the form of the human, Director Keller, before turning to face who had addressed him. The young SHEILD agent was staring at him with a combination of curiosity and respect.  
“What was that, Agent...” He trailed off.  
“Coulson, sir.” The agent responded. “I was just asking if you were headed home for the day?”  
“Oh, yes.” He jingled the keys in his hand. “Home sweet home.”  
“Well have a goodnight, Director.”  
“Same to you, Coulson.” He nodded. “I’ll see you in the A.M.” Talos watched the agent walk away before unlocking the doors to the vehicle and sliding into the drivers seat. He stared at the steering wheel for a moment before the memories of where Director Keller’s house was located moved to the forefront of his mind. He questioned whether it was really necessary to “go home”, but he didn’t want to arouse suspicion, so he turned the keys in the ignition and stepped on the gas.

* * *

 

Talos pulled the car into the garage and sighed as he turned the car off. He stared around the semi organized clutter of the garage with distaste before climbing out of the car and making his way to the door. He walked into the house and couldn’t help but to admire what he saw. It was a big house, but not ostentatious, and decorated tastefully. It was clean, but still felt lived in. Talos stood just inside the door for a moment until his keen hearing picked up the sound of movement coming from deeper inside the house.  
He tensed, reaching for his human weapon.  
“Is that you, honey?” A voice, feminine and soothing echoed through the house.  
His brow furrowed. He reached deeper into Keller’s memories.  
Shit.  
He was married. So this must be Mrs. Keller.  
Right as he’d worked all this out, a women walked through the nearest door.  
“I thought it was you.” She said with a smile as she crossed her arms and propped a curved hip against the doorway. “Didn’t you hear me calling?” Talos just stared at her. She was a lot younger than he thought she would be, seeing as Keller wasn’t exactly a spring chicken. Dark hair and green eyes. Nearly as tall as him even barefoot as she was. She wore what he presumed was a professional outfit, of a crisp blouse with an elaborate bow at the collar and a skirt that fell just below her knees, tanned calves on display. He was so keen on his examination of her, that he hardly noticed when she pushed herself away from the door and made her way to stand in front of him.  
“You ok, hon?” She questioned.  
“Fine.” He cleared his throat. “Fine.” He said again with more confidence. “Just a long day.”  
She smiled sweetly at him before reaching up to remove the glasses from his face. He stared at her in confusion as she brought the glasses to her lips and breathed on them, condensation fogging the lenses. She then pulled the end of his tie from inside his suit jacket and whipped the lenses of his glasses before returning them to his face. “There was a smudge.” She stated slyly as she ran a slender finger down the bridge of his nose before wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her body against his.  
“Long day, huh?” She said. “Busy saving the world?” She lowered her voice conspiratorially as she ran fingers through the hair in the back of his head. He shuddered as his eyes closed, the intimacy foreign, yet not unwelcome. It had been what felt like years since Talos had been intimate, being parted from his Skrull wife for so long. It was thoughts of his spouse that had him opening his eyes and, semi reluctantly, removing the women’s arms from around his neck.  
Said woman frowned.  
“Are you sure you’re ok?” She reached forward and took one of his hands in hers, rubbing her thumb in soothing circles over his knuckles.  
“Everything is fine.” He reiterated.  
She pursed her lips, giving him an unconvinced “hmm”.  
“Well I just find it odd that we haven’t seen each other in nearly two weeks and you still haven’t asked me about my trip.” She pouted. “Or kissed me, for that matter.” She squeezed his hand affectionately, tilting her chin up in a obvious invitation to be kissed.  
Talos stared down at her waiting lips, indecision waring within him. He wished to be a faithful husband, but if he did not play the part of the human completely, suspicions would be aroused. He had to keep his cover, at least until he tracked down the missing Kree, Vers. She was the key in all this and he couldn’t loose her. Not if his people had any hope of survival. Mind made up, Talos returned his thoughts to the task at hand.  
_Mrs. Keller._  
Although her lips were still raised in silent invitation, her brow had begun to furrow. She had just began to withdraw when he twined his fingers in her hair and pressed his lips against hers. Her squeak of surprise turned into a soft groan of pleasure as he moved his lips over hers. He fought a groan of his own when she ran her tongue over his bottom lip, seeking entrance to his mouth.  
He obliged.  
They kissed for what felt like hours, but was most likely seconds, until they broke away from each other. Her hands had wrapped around the lapels of his suit jacket and his fingers were still buried in her hair. Talos placed another soft kiss on her lips before pulling away completely. He couldn’t help his satisfied smile when he noticed her eyes, heavy lidded with arousal.  
“Missed you too.” She murmured, still a bit dazed.  
“How was your trip?” He asked obediently.  
She gave a husky laugh.  
“Really checking all the boxes aren’t you, my sweet considerate husband?” She teased. “My trip was long. And uneventful. D.C. is just as boring as it was last time I was there.” She smiled. “But mostly, I just missed you.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a firm hug. He returned the embrace, breathing in the scent of perfume in her hair. Sweet and sunny.  
“Well enough about me.” She pulled away and grabbed his hand. “I’ll make dinner and you can tell me what you’ve been up to.” She turned and led him towards the kitchen, glancing coyly over her shoulder as they went. “And then let’s have an early night.”  
“Sounds perfect.” He rasped as he wound his fingers through hers.

* * *

 

“Can you really not tell me more about his ‘alien invasion’?” She asked laughingly as she took a sip of her wine. They were sitting at the kitchen table after finishing dinner.  
“Top secret.” He winked as he removed his cuff links and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows, suit jacket and vest tossed over the back of the empty chair to his right, long forgotten. “I’ve already told you too much. I may even have to kill you.” He whispered conspiratorially. She giggled, the wine making her cheeks pink and her eyes glow. She had untied the bow of her blouse and loosened the first few button during the course of their meal, and he now explored the exposed skin of her neck and clavicle with his gaze.  
“God forbid.” She raised her glass in salute. They smiled at each other across the table for a moment. “Well, I’m gonna clean this mess up and head to bed. I’m beat.” She rose from the table, grabbing her plate and his before making her way to the sink. He rose a moment later, grabbing their empty wine glasses and followed her. He placed the glasses next to the sink before moving to stand behind her. She was elbow deep in soap bubbles, scrubbing away.  
Talos couldn’t help but to admire this woman. She was strong and kind. Not to mention funny. And she obviously loved her husband deeply. For the first time, he found himself a bit jealous of Keller, although he would rather die than to admit he felt something for anyone but his wife. But, it had been so long and she was beautiful.  
For a Terran.  
Mind made up, he reached up and pushed her hair over her shoulder before leaning down to place a kiss a against the back of her neck. Her hands stilled in the soapy water, as she let out a soft sigh. He took that as a good sign and wrapped his arms around her waist to rest on her stomach as he peppered kisses along her neck. He gave a soft nip to the tender skin where neck and shoulder met. She moaned before pressing her body back against his. He skimmed a hand up her body to the buttons on her blouse. He undid them slowly before pushing the collar over her shoulders and halfway down her arms. He ran his hands over the smooth skin he had exposed as he leaned forward to run his lips over the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear. His hands moved from her shoulders to cup her generous breast, her nipples pebbled against the lace cups of her bra. At the contact, she reached back and tangled a soapy hand in his hair as she rolled her hips backwards, pressing her ass firmly against his growing arousal.  
Talos growled.  
He needed her now.  
He quickly turned her to face him, his lips immediately finding hers. Their tongues battled for dominance as she tackled the buttons running down his shirt, seemingly desperate to rid him of the garment. He had similar ideas about her shirt, which he proceeded to pull from her skirt and push the rest of the way down her arms before it fell to the floor in a silken heap. He was granted a moment to admire the sight of her lace covered breasts before he dragged his lips back to hers as she finally freed him from his shirt. She ran her hands up the back of his white undershirt, nails lightly scratching his skin. His back arched. She took that as in invitation to remove his undershirt as well, which summarily ended up in the suds filled sink. He pulled her closer still, breasts pressed against his now bare chest as he moved his lips from hers and down the side of her neck. He fingered the hooks at the back of her bra in confusion before finally unlatching it with a triumphant groan. It, along with his shirt, also found its way into the sink.  
“God, I’ve missed you.” She rasped as he moved a hand between them to tweak her nipple. “Missed you so much.” She ran her hand down his chest and over his stomach before placing it over his trouser covered arousal, giving it a soft squeeze.  
Talos lost it.  
He skimmed his hands down from her waist to grasp the backs of her thighs, giving her ass a firm squeeze on his way. Before she could react, his grip tightened on her thighs as he lifted her a turned in one quick motion to set her on the kitchen island. She gasped in stunned surprise at his effortless show of strength, pulling away from their kiss to stare at him, eyes burning with want.  
“Somebody’s been working out.” She muttered before releasing a moan when he pushed her skirt up her thighs and spread her legs, setting his hips between them and rocking insistently against her clothed sex. She gasped and wrapped her legs around his hips after a particularly forceful thrust, nails biting into his shoulder blades. He hissed, the sharp pain arousing him more than he thought possible.  
“I need you.” He rasped as he bent his head down, taking a pert nipple into his mouth. “I need to be inside you.”  
“Do it.” She responded, breathless. “Take me.”  
He growled as he pushed her skirt ever higher before ripping her panties off with a ruthless jerk. She gasped, both taken aback and thoroughly aroused. Talos mentally chastised himself for his hastiness, knowing from Keller’s most recent memories that such aggression was completely out his character. But, if he was being honest with himself, he was far past caring. He needed to be inside this woman. He unbuckled and unbuttoned his trousers so quickly, his movements were a blur. Yet, he had enough remaining control to reach between their bodies and slide his fingers between her legs.  
She was wet.  
So much so that he met no resistance when he slipped two fingers inside her. His digits were immediately enveloped by her heat. He removed said digits and brought them to his lips, taking them into his mouth with a groan. Her taste on his tongue was nearly his undoing. She watched him, eyes heavy with arousal, before pushing his trousers and underwear down his hips. She then reached between them, running her slender fingers over his exposed length. He bucked against her, the sensation almost too much to bear. She spread her legs ever wider in silent invitation.  
Talos wasn't about to disappoint her.  
He grabbed her searching hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss before taking himself in his own hand. He stroked himself for a moment as he hooked his other hand under the crook of her knee and dragged her ass to the very edge of the counter top. He then leaned forward a placed a tender kiss upon her lips before lining himself up and plunging into her heat.  
Both of them exclaimed at the sensation, her head tilted back as his tilted forward to rest against her breasts. Once he judged himself (mostly) under control, Talos began moving his hips in a firm but steady rhythm, mesmerized by the way her breasts bounced with each thrust. Her thighs tightened around him, pulling him ever closer. Her arms wound around his neck, fingers burrowing in his hair as she moaned her pleasure loud enough for the neighbors to hear.  
She was absolutely wanton in her affections.  
And beautiful.  
He quickened his thrusts as he moved a hand between their entwined bodied to rub circles over her clitoris. She bucked against him, the friction driving her mad. She dug her nails into his scalp and he almost came.  
No, too soon.  
He buried his head in the crook of her neck, peppering her skin with kisses and bites between words of encouragement and praise. So far gone was he, that he was speaking in his mother tongue. Something he would realize later with no small amount of shame and confusion. He gave her neck a particularly sharp nip, and he felt her clench around him.  
She was close.  
Thank the Gods, because so was he.  
He doubled his efforts, his hips moving at a bruising pace, fingers circling the little bundle of nerves with inhuman speed.  
“Come for me, sweet one.” He rasped in her ear. “I’m begging you.”  
As if commanded, she tightened around him, back arching as moans fells from her lips. He wasted no time, hips stuttering against hers as he sought his own release. He came a moment later with a guttural yell, arms wrapping around her to bring her as close as humanly possible.  
They stayed like that for a few moments, wrapped securely in each others arms, panting from their exertions. She was the one to pull back first, placing a tender kiss against his forehead. He nearly purred at the innocent, yet highly intimate gesture. His cock, still within her heat, gave a halfhearted twitch in response. She let out an amused chuckle before removing his glasses, which were now resting crookedly hallway down his nose.  
“You owe me a new pair of panties.” She chastised halfheartedly.  
“Or you could just go without.” He observed, resting his forehead against hers. “Forever.”  
They both laughed.  
“I think it might be time for a shower.” She observed, a hint of mischief in her voice. He moved his hips back, reluctantly pulling out of her. They both groaned at the loss of contact.  
“I couldn't agree more.” He stated as he lifted her into his arms.

* * *

Talos stared down at the sleeping woman, a mixture of emotions flaring within him. He entered into this whole thing under the preconception that it was for his mission, but after spending the night with Mrs. Keller, _and by the cosmos what a night it was_ , he was beginning to have second thoughts regarding the merit of his actions. He would be a self deluded fool if he didn't admit to himself that he was attracted to this Terran woman. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so frenzied with lust. Granted, it had been awhile since he had been intimate, but that still didn't explain why he had felt such  a powerful connection with her.  
It also didn't explain why he did what he did next.  
Against his better judgement, Talos morphed back to his true form. In the moment, he convinced himself that it was the logical thing to do, believing that seeing her though his true eyes would quell his desire for her. But, as he stood over her observing the rise and fall of her chest with each of her soft breaths, he still felt a stirring deep within him. Without even thinking, he reached down and ran a green finger along the curve of her pale cheek.  
The softness of her skin beckoned.  
He withdrew his hand as if he'd been burned. Feelings such as these would be his undoing. She did not belong to him. When they made love, she believed she was making love to her husband, not a member of an alien species. Not to mention the fact that he had been unfaithful to his own wife, for the first time in the course of their bond. Never had he allowed himself to become so inexplicably compromised during a mission.  
But for some odd reason, as he gazed down at the Terran’s sleeping form, he didn't regret a single second of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
